Flechas
by Fanderichie
Summary: Durante los acontecimientos de 02, Sora se confiesa a Matt, el cual está enamorado de Tai desde sus aventuras en el mundo Digital. Matt entonces recuerda sus primeras experiencias experimentales con Tai, que vive ajeno a los sentimientos del rubio. Matt duda en aceptar los sentimientos de Sora, pero finalmente lo hace. One sided Taito, Sorato y Taiora. Yaoi entre Tai y Matt.


Notas previas: Hace mucho tiempo que no dedicaba uno de mis historias a alguien, pero lo cierto es que este fic nunca habría nacido si no hubiera sido por los ánimos (toslapresióntos) de R. Así, que, como no podía ser de otra forma, esta historia se la dedico a él, el absoluto Rey del Drama. ¡Espero que te guste! Tiene de todo, drama, relaciones adolescentes, Digimon y mi toque personal: ¡el yaoi! Jajajaja. Enjoy it! Y el resto de personas que estéis leyendo esto también :)

FLECHAS

- Te deseo suerte, Sora.

Tai miró por largo tiempo la puerta que acababa de cerrarse ante él, una sonrisa triste adornando su rostro. Sora. La chica que había amado desde su más tierna infancia estaba a punto de confesarle su amor a Matt, su mejor amigo, con el que tantas situaciones difíciles había vivido en el pasado. Incluso le había preparado unas galletas caseras.

De pie en la calle, Agumon a su lado, Tai parecía haberse quedado clavado en el suelo. Aún era de día, aunque pocas horas restaban para que el concierto del rubio comenzara. En ese mismo instante, una ráfaga de aire helado lo traspasó sin piedad, aunque el chico no pareció inmutarse. Su compañero digimon lo miraba expectante, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir en esa situación. Finalmente optó por intentar aliviar tensiones:

- Oye, Tai, te has vuelto más maduro.

Y Tai rió. Sin ganas.

Ciertamente, él nunca había tenido mucha delicadeza con Sora. No por nada en especial, simplemente su ímpetu infantil le había cegado en múltiples ocasiones, no tomando en consideración los sentimientos de su amiga. Esa confusa mezcla de atracción y cariño lo bloqueaba con frecuencia y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello. Bromitas tontas y actitud de líder, ésas habían sido sus infantiles herramientas para atraer la atención de la chica; herramientas que, obviamente, no habían funcionado en absoluto. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos.

- Menudo portador del emblema del valor estoy hecho – murmuró bajito el chico castaño. Ahogó un suspiro y forzó una sonrisa. – Al menos será feliz con Matt.

* * *

Dentro del edificio Matt se había quedado de piedra. Incapaz de que algo coherente saliera de su boca, el rubio alternaba miradas nerviosas entre el rostro expectante de la chica y la caja de galletas caseras que ésta le extendía a modo de confesión. Sus pupilas daban saltos histéricos y un sudor frío corría por su espalda. ¿Qué debía hacer? Desde luego, aquella situación le había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

- ¿Y bien…? – le apremiaba tímidamente Sora. Aquel disfraz de "chica dura" que siempre llevaba encima había desaparecido por completo, dejando aflorar sin ningún tipo de filtro toda la vulnerabilidad que residía en ella. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un tono carmesí más propio de la infantil Mimi que de ella misma, y a cada segundo que transcurría, su impaciencia e incertidumbre iban en aumento.

Pero Matt no respondió. No a la confesión, al menos. Simplemente respiró hondo y trató de relajarse. Era una decisión complicada y tenía que meditarla bien.

- Sora… vaya, no esperaba esto para nada – confesó aumentando ligeramente el tamaño de sus ojos – No me malinterpretes, me siento muy halagado – Ante aquello, Sora comenzó a sentirse extremadamente nerviosa, se temía lo peor, se temía un "pero", un "pero" que culminaría irremediablemente en rechazo – pero es una decisión muy importante en mi vida y necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarlo. Espero que no te moleste. – Añadió finalmente para aliviar tensiones. Parte del agarrotamiento que tenía la muchacha en el pecho se había desvanecido. No la había rechazado. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre seguía arremolinada en la boca de su estómago.

- ¿Eh? Ah, claro, por supuesto, Matt… – fingió una ligera sonrisa – cuando tú te sientas preparado…

- Gracias, Sora, gracias por ser tan comprensiva – Sonrió Matt nervioso.

Ambos se intercambiaron dos torpes sonrisas forzadas y Sora abandonó la estancia, algo más aliviada, pero aún inquieta. En cuanto salió del cuarto el rostro de Matt se tornó oscuro. Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. Estaba en una encrucijada muy complicada.

Todo comenzó tres años atrás, en el mundo digital.

* * *

- ¡Espera Matt! – El rubio corría sin rumbo fijo, quería alejarse lo más posible del líder del grupo, al cual parecía no importarle que se hubieran separado de los demás. El ambiente gélido y desapacible ayudaba a que sus nervios, ya de por sí crispados por estar lejos de su hermano, aumentaran sobremanera. El moreno, en un intento por detener a su amigo, se lanzó torpe e inesperadamente sobre él. Un movimiento algo incómodo en circunstancias normales, pero aquella situación era de todo menos normal, y su naturaleza de líder le dictaba que debía hacer algo al respecto. – Una vez que sepamos dónde estamos podremos encontrar un modo de ayudar a los demás– Tai hablaba despacio, su voz más grave de lo normal y algo ronca, quizás por el frío. Después de inmovilizar al rubio, había quedado en una posición bastante embarazosa, sentado directamente sobre el trasero de su amigo. Matt podía sentir el aliento húmedo de Tai mientras le hablaba_, susurraba_, prácticamente al oído; y eso, unido al calor que emanaba su pesado cuerpo sentado sobre él, hizo que el rubio comenzara a sentirse muy raro, extrañamente inquieto. Deseaba que su amigo se quitara de encima cuanto antes, pero al mismo tiempo una parte muy escondida de su mente le gritaba mantener ese contacto al menos un poquito más. Tai no pareció darse cuenta, pues continuó su discurso– entiendo cómo te sientes pero…-

- ¡Tú nunca entenderás cómo me siento! – El rubio comenzó su réplica con voz afectada, aunque fue elevando su tono paulatinamente hasta que sus actos lo acompañaron y terminó propinando un puñetazo en la cara a su compañero. – ¡Nunca! – Gritó. Al menos se había zafado del contacto íntimo con el moreno. Se sentía inexplicablemente irritado. – Tú no tienes sentimientos, ¡no te preocupas por nadie!

- ¡Y tú eres un idiota que no piensa! – Respondió el líder. Y de esa forma, ambos chicos se enzarzaron en una disputa física, un violento abrazo íntimo que los hizo rodar ladera abajo a través de una gruesa capa de nieve. Afortunadamente, pudieron detenerse antes de caer por un enorme precipicio, recreando la incómoda posición anterior en la que Tai se había sentado sobre el rubio, solo que esta vez estaban cara a cara. Algo parecido a una cálida corriente eléctrica corrió por la espalda de Matt al sentir a Tai sobre él, los sentimientos lo aturdieron de golpe y su mente se centró en quien menos hubiera esperado en una situación similar– TK… TK no sabe hacer nada solo, Tai… – Comenzó el rubio entre sollozos. A Tai no parecía importarle en absoluto la situación de su hermano. No sólo la de su hermano, no parecía importarle nadie, luego, si no se hubieran encontrado en esa montaña helada, probablemente el moreno tampoco habría sentido el menor interés o preocupación por él. Y eso le dolía. Era un dolor extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo. Familiar porque estaba acostumbrado a sentirse solo, a que su padre no estuviera nunca en casa… y extraño porque, claramente, había algo más. Algo más que en esa vorágine de sensaciones no atinaba a descifrar. Se sentía desbordado.

Tai se dio cuenta del penoso estado anímico en el que, repentinamente se había sumido su compañero, pero en cuanto se decidió a intentar consolar al rubio, la tierra sobre la que estaban acostados cedió y cayeron por el precipicio, interrumpiendo en el proceso aquella sentimental escena. Así pues, no cayeron del todo, pues el líder consiguió aferrarse a una rama que sobresalía de la tierra de la montaña mientras, con la mano que le quedaba libre, sujetaba fuertemente a su amigo:

- No pienso dejar que te caigas… – Y con aquella frase, y a pesar de la precaria situación en la que se encontraban, Matt se sintió más aliviado. Reconfortado. Sí le importaba a Tai, aunque la inquietud aún seguía ahogándolo.

Afortunadamente todo terminó satisfactoriamente, ninguno de los dos chicos (ni sus digimon) terminó herido, y consiguieron que el islote en el que se encontraban volviera a unirse a la masa de tierra de la que se había desprendido. Tai estaba satisfecho. Matt… extrañamente inquieto.

-.-.-.-.-

La siguiente vez que Matt sintió algo similar fue cuando Tai desapareció misteriosamente. De algún modo, Joe y él habían terminado trabajando en las cocinas de Digitamamon, hasta que un día, de una forma totalmente inesperada, TK apareció por allí acompañado del mismísimo Tai perdido. Matt, que se había echando un rato sobre la hierba, se sorprendió sobremanera al encontrar de nuevo a su amigo. Obviamente había sentido cierto alivio e incluso alegría durante su reencuentro con Joe, y así habría sido con cualquiera de los otros compañeros. No obstante, el hecho de ver a Tai ahí, de pie, frente a él, hizo que el corazón le saltara del pecho y se depositara en su garganta. Se sentía feliz, inquieto, nervioso, aliviado… una mezcla explosiva en la que también hubo sitio para cierta culpa, pues él mismo se dio cuenta de que le había afectado más ver al moreno que a su propio hermano. Ante lo cual, por cierto, también se detuvo a pensar. Tai se había ocupado de su hermano durante el tiempo que habían estado separados… algo parecido a admiración comenzó a aflorar en el rubio, pero pronto se tornó en fastidio.

- ¡Estoy harto de esto! No habéis hecho más que llevarnos de un lado a otro, podéis ir a donde queráis, ¡pero TK y yo no iremos con vosotros! – Todos quedaron pasmados ante el repentino ataque de nervios de Matt. Incluso el propio Matt no estaba muy seguro de por qué se había enfadado tanto de repente. Era igual que cuando se pelearon en la nieve, el rubio comenzó a sentir cosas, cosas que no estaba seguro que debiera sentir por otro chico, y mucho menos por su amigo, algo que lo exasperaba. Tenía que alejarse. Ahora que sabía que Tai estaba bien, no tenía motivos para estar preocupado por él, necesitaba oxígeno y necesitaba que aquellas sensaciones contradictorias que nadie más le hacía sentir, desaparecieran. Incluso lo pagó injustamente con Joe, que no tenía nada que ver.

En ese mismo instante, Digitamamon los interrumpió iniciando una batalla tras la cual, todo volvió a fluir con normalidad, pero Matt había empezado a ser más consciente de los incipientes sentimientos que se desarrollaban en él.

-.-.-.-.-

Pequeñas situaciones como aquella se fueron reiterando en el tiempo a lo largo de su viaje a través del mundo Digital, pequeñas vivencias esporádicas que hacían al rubio ser cada vez más consciente de lo que sentía por el líder del grupo, aunque sin poner un nombre propio a ese sentimiento. Tai no parecía darse cuenta, o al menos estaba claro que no sentía lo mismo, aunque tampoco podía culparlo, ya que ni el propio Matt estaba seguro al cien por cien de qué exactamente era _aquello_.

Un día, todo cambió. El acontecimiento definitivo.

Los ocho Niños Elegidos estaban haciendo frente a Venommyotismon, pero todos sus esfuerzos por vencerlo parecían ser en vano, pues éste ser malvado poseía un cuerpo supremo que le daba una vastísima ventaja contra sus contrincantes. Una antigua profecía dictaba que dos ángeles, encarnados en Angemon y Angewomon, debían disparar una flecha de amor a aquellas personas que sus compañeros, Kari y TK, más querían. De esa forma, sus compañeros digimon podrían alcanzar un nivel de digievolución superior al que aún no habían logrado acceder. Estas personas eran, por descontado, sus hermanos Tai y Matt. En definitiva, aquellos chicos iban a ser atravesados por una flecha de amor.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – Preguntó el rubio a su compañero con una sonrisa confiada que pretendía ocultar el absoluto terror que en el fondo sentía.

- Claro que no. ¡Estoy aterrorizado! – Contestó el moreno. Perfecto, el miedo era mutuo.

- ¿Sabes, Tai? Yo también. Cógeme fuerte o, si no, seguro que echaré a correr. – Y, tras esta confesión tan poco usual en él, provocada por la atolondrada tensión del momento, Matt agarró fuertemente la mano de su amigo. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo del moreno lo reconfortaba. Sentía que, agarrado a Tai, parte del valor de su compañero se le contagiaba.

- Está bien, pero tienes que hacer lo mismo por mí – Replicó el líder. En ese instante ocurrió todo tan rápidamente que el rubio casi no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo. Estas últimas palabras lo sorprendieron sobremanera, una ilusión abrumadora lo inundó, sí, claro que lo haría, claro que lo cogería fuerte…no pensaba soltarlo nunca. Sus pensamientos eran cada vez más inconexos, pero igualmente intensos. De repente, luz. Una luz cegadora. Algo lo atravesó sin piedad, pero no dolía. La sensación era de opresión, una fortísima opresión en el pecho que, por unos instantes, lo dejó sin respiración. Momento álgido. En ese instante, sintió una claridad en su mente como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quizás era por el efecto de la flecha de amor, quizás porque aún cogía fuertemente la mano de su amigo, pero en ese instante de clímax místico, los sentimientos del rubio se clarificaron por completo. Estaba enamorado de Tai. No obstante, esa lucidez extrema únicamente duró un breve instante. Poco a poco la luz se fue apagando, la opresión en el pecho se iba aliviando, él iba volviendo en sí.

En cuanto se recuperó por completo observó que aún seguía unido al moreno. Su pequeña revelación lo golpeó sin piedad y se soltó avergonzado. Sus digimon habían evolucionado a Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon y la lucha continuaba. No tenía tiempo de detenerse a considerar sus pensamientos, y el líder ya volvía a estar plenamente inmerso en la batalla. Antes de concentrarse él también, se preguntó fugazmente qué habría sentido el moreno cuando la flecha los atravesó.

-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto los niños elegidos volvieron al mundo digital se encontraron con un panorama que bajo ningún concepto habrían imaginado después de haber vencido a quienes ellos creían que era su mayor reto, Vennomyotismon. Durante su ausencia, los Amos Oscuros se habían hecho con el control del Digimundo y lo habían sumido en el más absoluto caos. Cierta sensación de desamparo se apoderó de todos ellos; imágenes de sus compañeros o aliados caídos inundaron sus mentes, sobre todo tras perder a Whamon durante el combate contra Metalseadramon. Solos y desanimados. No en vano, se trataba de ocho niños y niñas que apenas se acercaban a la difícil edad de la adolescencia, no se podía pedir más madurez o fortaleza de la que ya habían demostrado.

Una de aquellas noches, Matt no podía dormir. Habían encontrado una pequeña gruta o cavidad horadada en la piedra, de la cual se sirvieron para resguardarse durante la noche, a la lumbre de un pequeño fuego, mientras se iban turnando para hacer guardias. Le tocaba a Tai. Matt, inquieto, no dejaba de dar vueltas. El suelo de piedra estaba frío y húmedo, pues las gotas de agua que caían sobre la montaña durante los días lluviosos se habían filtrado a través de las rocas y habían humedecido la estancia, llegando a formar pequeños musgos en algunas zonas. El rubio no dejaba de darle vueltas al momento íntimo que había compartido con su amigo días atrás. ¿Qué habría sentido Tai cuando aquella flecha los atravesó? ¿Era fiable su pequeña gran revelación? ¿realmente sentía… _aquello_ por Tai? Según habían ido pasando los días, la idea de haber desarrollado algo más que una amistad por el moreno se había ido difuminando en su mente, se le antojaba algo ajeno, como si en lugar de haberlo experimentado él mismo, se tratara de una historia que le habían contado. Aun así, era consciente de lo extraño que le hacía sentir Tai a veces, y eso sí que no tenía explicación racional posible. ¿Y si le preguntaba directamente? ¿O crearía una situación incómoda? Lo cierto era que Matt sentía que cualquier intento de conocerse mejor a sí mismo, al menos en lo que concernía a su relación con el moreno, estaba fuera de lugar en esos momentos de tanta intensidad grupal. La misión. Tai no dejaba de hablar de su misión, de lo que tenían que hacer, de a quién tenían que vencer… era como si él no desarrollara otros sentimientos más allá de su posición de líder. Algo parecido a los celos se apoderó repentinamente del rubio. Unos celos inconcretos, no iban dirigidos a nadie en particular, simplemente le irritaba que Tai sólo pensara en el mundo digital y no en… ¿en él?. Cerró los ojos. Ahora se sentía egoísta y culpable. Y extraño.

Viendo que el sueño no parecía estar por la labor de apoderarse de él, el rubio se incorporó y acompañó al líder en su guardia. Quizás podría sacar algo en claro.

- Hey, Matt. ¿No puedes dormir? – Preguntó Tai en cuanto sintió la presencia de su amigo sentándose junto a él fuera de la gruta.

- No… - Respondió débilmente el rubio. Quizás había sido una mala idea después de todo acompañar al líder en su guardia.

- Lo entiendo… han pasado muchas cosas estos días. Lo de Whamon ha sido un duro golpe para todos… - Tai parecía pensativo. Matt chasquó la lengua inconscientemente, irritado. _¿Entiendes lo que me pasa? ¿De verdad?_ Preguntó sólo en su cabeza, ácido. Le molestaba la actitud sabihonda que el moreno adoptaba a veces. Decidió dejarlo pasar, no era momento de iniciar una pelea sin sentido y despertar al resto. Debían reponer fuerzas. Aun así, Tai notó el sonido que el rubio había producido con su boca. -¿Matt? ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó extrañado.

- Oye, Tai… - Comenzó el de los ojos azules. Había empezado a hablar y ya no podía retractarse, tenía que seguir. De perdidos al río, pensó. – Hay una cosa que lleva días rondándome la cabeza.

- Dime – Tai parecía interesado. Un silencio incómodo los inundó. Matt estaba intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en las gastadas zapatillas de su amigo.

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando la flecha nos atravesó? – No especificó qué flecha, no añadió el detalle de que se trataba de una flecha de amor. Estaba claro a qué se refería, no había necesidad de nombrar los elementos incómodos. Tai enmudeció. No se esperaba esa pregunta. Miró al cielo tratando de recordar lo que aquella situación le había provocado, buscando una respuesta a una pregunta que en ningún momento se había formulado. Matt movía la pierna izquierda incesantemente, como un tic nervioso, impaciente.

- No lo sé… fue todo muy rápido. – Comenzó Tai inseguro. – Primero vi una luz que me envolvía, luego noté una fuerte presión en el pecho y finalmente volví en mí. – Concluyó el moreno.

- ¿Y? ¿Algo más? – Presionó el rubio con un tono levemente desesperado. Tai se extrañó e intercambiaron una mirada fugaz.

- Bueno… - Lo cierto era que sí había sentido… o visto, mejor dicho, algo más. En el momento álgido, en la cumbre de aquel proceso, la imagen de Sora había aparecido en la mente del moreno. Se ruborizó involuntariamente, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio. También había sentido al rubio cogiéndole de la mano todo el tiempo, detalle que había quedado relegado en un segundo plano de su mente mientras lo había estado viviendo. ¿Debía admitir delante de Matt que había visto a Sora? ¿O era mejor guardárselo para él? Pensar en Sora había hecho que un extraño calor le corriera por el cuerpo. Decidió que era mejor evitar los detalles comprometedores. – Sentí… bueno, sentí cómo me cogías de la mano. – Matt se ruborizó también. _¿Sintió, entonces, lo mismo que yo?_ se preguntaba. El corazón le latía con tanta intensidad que de un momento a otro parecía que fuera a salírsele del pecho. - ¿Tú? – añadió rápidamente el moreno. - ¿Qué sentiste tú?

- Yo… - _¿Qué hago ahora?_ Dudaba el rubio. ¿Debía contarle toda la verdad o terminaría creando una situación incómoda para ambos? Al fin y al cabo, no era seguro que Tai hubiera tenido la misma revelación que él, puede que sólo se hubiera quedado en la calidez de sus manos entrelazadas sin pensar más allá. – Yo también sentí cómo me cogías de la mano – Respondió el rubio mirándose los guantes. De repente, se dio cuenta de algo. Los guantes. Cuando se cogieron de las manos, tenían los guantes puestos. En realidad no habían mantenido contacto físico real, la prenda se había interpuesto en su camino. Impulsivamente se quitó el guante y extendió su mano hacia Tai. Actuaba sin pensar. El moreno observó aquella mano sin entender qué pretendía su amigo. Lo miró a los ojos y observó una fiera determinación que emanaba de esos orbes azules. Ligeramente desconcertado, el moreno hizo un gesto leve con las manos, elevándolas, queriendo explicar sin palabras que no comprendía las intenciones del rubio.

- Aquella vez teníamos los guantes puestos – sentenció Matt por toda explicación.

- ¿Quieres que nos cojamos de las manos? – Preguntó extrañado Tai. Matt asintió muy serio - ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé. Aquella vez teníamos los guantes puestos – repitió tozudo. – Siento que no fue una conexión real.

- Conexión real… - repitió bajito el moreno. No entendía a qué se refería el rubio, pero aun así retiró su propio guante blanco y tomó la mano desnuda que Matt le extendía. La mano de Matt estaba ligeramente húmeda y temblaba, quizás por los nervios a los que se estaba viendo sometido. Tai, en su ingenua tranquilidad, tenía sin embargo la mano seca y apretaba con decisión. A pesar de todo, la calidez de aquel contacto no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos.

Edad conflictiva. Hormonas en ebullición. Matt sentía que estaba manteniendo un contacto realmente íntimo con su amigo, por lo que esa calidez se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a zonas conflictivas. Tai había estado pensando con anterioridad en Sora, así que su cuerpo ya había entrado en estado de propensión a otro tipo de estímulos, y tocar piel desnuda, aunque fuera de la mano de su amigo, había encendido la chispa. En definitiva, por distintos motivos, ambos jóvenes experimentaron una erección muy poco oportuna, teniendo en cuenta que el resto de compañeros dormían plácidamente tras ellos, incluyendo sus hermanos pequeños. No obstante, no se soltaron. Aventurándose un poco más, Matt movió su mano y comenzó a acariciar la piel morena de su amigo, a lo largo del brazo. Se ensimismó en este pequeño gesto, comparando la diferencia cromática de sus teces y sintiendo los finos vellos juveniles que cubrían su piel. El brazo de Tai también era cálido. Esta suave caricia hizo cosquillas al moreno, el cual sintió un agradable escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, incluyendo la cabeza y la espalda. Quería más.

- Oye, Matt… - comenzó susurrando el líder. - ¿Por qué no nos alejamos un poco?

- ¿Eh? – A Matt esta sugerencia le cogió desprevenido. - ¿Te refieres a…? ¿a…? ¿a qué te refieres? – Se corrigió el rubio. No quería aventurarse a proponer algo fuera de lugar. Tai lo miró directamente a los ojos. Con decisión.

- Matt. – Comenzó cogiéndolo de los hombros – Somos amigos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Tai.

- Pues… sí, pero-

- Bien – Tai lo cortó – Y no te…, ya sabes…, no te gustarán los chicos, ¿verdad? – inquirió con suspicacia. Esta última pregunta descolocó al rubio. ¿No lo correspondía? ¿Por qué entonces había hecho referencia a cuando se cogieron de las manos? ¿por qué quería alejarse del grupo? Una enorme sensación de desazón inundó a Matt. Estaba profundamente decepcionado. Aun así, no podía descubrirse, menos aún después de aquella pregunta.

- ¡N-No! ¿Qué dices? – Respondió afectado el rubio. Su corazón acababa de romperse.

- Genial. Entonces no pasa nada si continuamos un poco, ¿no? – Propuso el moreno.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó el rubio. ¿Continuar? ¿No le gustaban las chicas?

- Claro, somos amigos, no pasa nada. Y como a ninguno nos gustan los chicos, tampoco pasa nada, no va a crearse ninguna situación incómoda o tensión entre nosotros. Sólo vamos a liberar tensiones. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres seguir? – Propuso animado el moreno. Matt sentía un nudo muy fuerte en la garganta. Por un lado quería decir que sí y permitirse la satisfacción de gozar con su amigo, pero por otro… sabía que si lo hacía se iba a estar traicionando a sí mismo y a Tai. Al fin y al cabo, sí le gustaban los chicos. Le gustaba Tai. Sería doloroso, porque mientras para el moreno sólo era una actividad para liberar tensiones y pasar un buen rato, para él aquello significaba mucho más. El moreno se impacientaba. - ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿No has sido tú el que ha empezado?

- Tienes razón… - Tenía razón. Él había empezado. Él se había levantado y había sacado el tema. Él se había quitado el guante y lo había cogido de la mano. Él había comenzado a acariciarlo… - Vale. Hagámoslo. – Ese sería su castigo.

* * *

La mente del rubio se detuvo en ese instante. Aún recordaba con absoluta nitidez aquella noche que habían vivido años atrás en el mundo digital. Recordaba perfectamente sus manos desnudas, recorriendo cada uno el cuerpo del otro, explorando sus zonas íntimas. Recordaba la respiración agitada del moreno, pequeñas gotas de sudor formándose en su frente, su aliento golpeándole la cara. Recordaba la mezcla de placer y tristeza que había sentido en ese momento. Sonrió amargamente para sí. Para Tai no había sido nada más que un intercambio de manos entre amigos, sin importancia. No se había parado a pensar en qué podía estar sintiendo él. No le había preguntado. No había insistido. Tai era así, nunca pensaba en los demás.

Un tiempo después Matt se enteró de lo que Tai sentía por Sora. Fue sin querer, en el instituto, en una conversación banal al moreno se le escapó. Matt ni se inmutó. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. No pasaba nada.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debía hacer? Sora se le había declarado, quería ser SU novia y no la de Tai. Qué irónica era la vida. Rió sin ganas. Miró su emblema de la amistad y se regocijó agridulce en las paradojas que no dejaban de acumularse a su alrededor. Menudo amigo estaba hecho. Obviamente iba a aceptar los sentimientos de Sora, lo acababa de decidir en ese momento. No la quería, pero estaba tan acostumbrado al sufrimiento que se le antojaba su medio natural. Sería un castigo para Tai, una reacción infantil de venganza por no corresponderle… o por haberle propuesto un método con el que torturarse a sí mismo, y al mismo tiempo sería un castigo para él mismo, por ser un mal amigo. No sería feliz con Sora, pero se lo merecía. Volvió a mirar su emblema. Todo lo que había vivido en el pasado le resultaba ajeno.

* * *

Aquella noche Tai se tumbó en su cama satisfecho. Sentía una ligera tristeza por haber perdido a Sora, pero la profunda decepción inicial se había ido disipando. Al fin y al cabo, había estado enamorado de ella desde que eran niños… pero se sentía feliz por ella. Matt era un buen tío, la trataría bien y serían felices. Con el tiempo él se repondría, estaba seguro. Lo importante era que sus amigos fueran felices, y lo iban a ser. No pensaba meterse entre ellos. Sonrió. En ningún momento rememoró su pequeño encuentro con Matt en el mundo digital. Nunca sospechó que Matt pudiera sentir algo más por él. Ajeno a todo, Tai era feliz. Y Sora también lo sería.

FIN.

Notas de la autora:

Queridas fans de Matt: ¡NO ME MATÉIS! Jajajaja. Quería que esta historia fuera dramática, así que no podía darle un final feliz del todo. Realmente no tengo nada en contra de Matt, pero teniendo en cuenta que Tai es mi personaje favorito, ¡no podía hacerlo sufrir a él!. Además, de entre los dos, sí que es cierto que Matt es el más emocional, así que esta era la forma más natural de desarrollar la historia.

Me ha costado muchísimo tiempo terminarla… entre otras cosas, porque he procurado ceñirme a la serie lo más posible. La mayor parte de los diálogos están tomados directamente del anime (versión de España).

Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado, incluso a las que queréis a Matt. He intentado plasmar lo mejor posible no sólo su personaje, sino las contradicciones propias de la mente humana, con su yin y su yang, sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. Quizás la reacción final de quedarse con Sora fuera infantil y egoísta, pero hay que entender por qué lo hace, hay que entender sus sentimientos, todo lo que vive, cómo interpreta su realidad… lo hace para hacer sufrir a Tai y finalmente sólo termina sufriendo él. Es la respuesta del karma, y a mí me inspira más lástima que otra cosa. Quizás todo podría haber sido diferente si Matt se hubiera declarado como es debido o hubiera hablado sobre sus sentimientos con Tai, ¿no? Quién sabe. Esa sería otra historia.

¡Agradezco los comentarios, son gratuitos y sólo cuesta un segundo dejarlos! ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
